La promesa cumplida
by Kanelogui
Summary: Finalmente lograron deshacerse de la Kotori Obake, pero hay algo que aún no entienden... ¿por qué Suga-kun no ha recuperado su voz? Shiori no se irá sin antes haber cumplido su promesa...


**Bueno, este juego la verdad me ha encantado mucho, no he terminado de jugarlo xd pero ya vi cual se supone es el verdadero fianl:p así que haré una continuación desde ahí, pero cambiando un pequeño detalle. Espero les guste o al menos los entretenga un poco ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Todo había terminado, finalmente la _Kotori Obake_ se había ido, al menos para Shiori y Suga-kun. Ya no perseguría más "niña" Kanzaki Shiori, y el bosque seguría tan tranquilo como alguna vez lo fue. Pero aún quedaba un pendiente: la voz de Suga-kun. ¿Nunca más su boca volvería a emitir algún sonido? ¿Algún eco? ¿O siquiera un pequeño susurro? La lógica debería ser que Suga-kun hubiera recuperado su voz, pues ya no existía más la promesa.

Por esa misma razón, Shiori sentía que su promesa no fue completamente cumplida:

_Yo te protegeré, Suga-kun..._

—No pude hacerlo, no pude hacerlo, no pude hacerlo…— se repetía a sí misma.

Estaba sola en su habitación, en la habitación en la que durmió cuando era pequeña, antes de conocer a la _Kotori Obake_, antes de haber hecho la "promesa", antes de olvidarlo todo…

Recordarlo tan repentinamente le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Intentó tomarlo tomando unas aspirinas, pero no surgió ningún efecto. Después de eso, decidió que era mejor dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente, hasta que finalmente llegó a parar a la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo, Suga-kun.

Siguió dándole vueltas hasta las tres de la mañana, había olvidado por completo su terrible jaqueca, y ahora la única idea que ocupaba su pensamiento era regresar al bosque. ¿Acaso era una locura? Si recordamos que al principio se mencionó que la _Kotori Obake_ no volvería a aterrorizar a nadie en el bosque, entonces no había ningún problema. ¡Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, cielo santo! Fue testigo de cómo su espíritu había quedado en paz, ¿por qué sentía que no había sido así realmente?

Se durmió teniendo en mente la idea de regresar al bosque y buscar la voz de Suga, estaba decidida.

Despertó al día siguiente, seguramente Suga ya estaba despierto, así que bajó las escaleras con cautela, atravesó el vestíbulo y llegó a la cocina. Asomó su cabeza, pero no había nadie ahí.

"Seguramente está en la oficina" pensó, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina del museo. Abrió un poco la puerta, asegurándose de que esta no chirriara como solían hacer todas las puertas de esa antigua casa. Nadie. "¿Acaso aún estará dormido?" se preguntó, "bueno, esta es mi oportunidad para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a Suga-kun". Volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su platillo estaba listo, y la mesa ya estaba en orden, como si fuera un desayuno gourmet sólo para Suga. Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. "Justo a tiempo".

Shiori salió al vestíbulo, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que acababa de entrar. Por suerte no lo hizo. Sakuma había entrado pero... ¿cómo? si se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave...

—Sakuma-chan...— no sabía que decir, estuvo a punto de derribarla...

—Oh, onee-san— saludó la niña con una sonrisa—, sólo venía para despedirme...— se sorprendió por eso.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó preocupada.

—Yo a ninguna parte...— ahora de verdad estaba confundida—, me refiero a que vengo a despedirme de ti, onee-san, regresarás a clases la próxima semana, ¿no es así?— "¡Rayos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!"

Shiori debía regresar a su casa, no podía perder ningún año escolar, y se suponía que ella debía partir para mañana ¡cómo pudo habérsele olvidado!

—Oh... es cierto— se puso triste al pensar que tendría que dejar a Suga-kun otra vez solo.

—Onee-san... ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó Sakuma, preocupada.

—S-si...— su piel había palidecido, y sus rodillas habían comenzado a temblar, muy ligeramente. Se apoyó a la pared, esperando a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

—¿Onee-san? ¡Onee-san!

Se había desmayado.

Despertó de nuevo en su habitación. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió, fue una intensa luz azul, que provenía de un objeto sobre su mesita de noche. Era una piedra azul brillante, pero... ¿por qué? si se supone que ya no corría peligro, la _Kotori Obake_ ya no existía...

Se sentó sobre su cama, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan mal de repente, ¿se debería por haber dormido tan poco? El día anterior no había comido lo suficiente, tampoco. Pero aún así, no era motivo suficiente como para marearse y luego caer desmayada.

Salió de su cuarto y de nuevo bajó las escaleras. Sólo llegar hasta el piso de abajo, escuchó la voz de un hombre, al parecer, discutiendo consigo mismo. Pero ella sabía que no, seguramente Suga-kun estaba ahí, comunicándose por medio de notas como había hecho por muchos años, y quizá seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de su via.

"No, no lo permitiré". Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo. Ahora se encontraba más decidida a entrar en el bosque. Pero no podía salir así como así, si había despertado en su habitación era porque alguien, de seguro, la había llevado ahí, y siendo realistas, Sakuma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar a Shiori hasta el tercer piso.

Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña sala, estando más cerca pudo reconocer la voz de aquel hombre: el alcalde. ¿Qué hacía ese viejo gordo aquí? ¿Ahora qué era lo que quería?

—Los cuentos de la _Kotori Obake_ son puras mentiras, jamás me has dado una prueba de que tal estupidez haya existido—. Silencio—. ¡Ja! ¿Tú la viste? No sé cómo esperas que te crea, y menos si me dices que ahora todo el lugar está tranquilo—. Silencio de nuevo—. Incluso si es verdad lo que dices, ya no hay motivos para seguir con este museo, que se supone su función principal era la de proteger a la villa de la mentada _Kotori Obake_—. Shiori estaba que la sangre le hervía, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Suga-kun? Además, ¿Aún seguía con la idea de destruir el museo? Sobre su cadáver. Ella era la heredera, por lo tanto, ella tenía mayor derecho a decidir lo que se hacía con el museo, o no.

Entró con paso firme a la sala. El alcalde se veía implacable, y Suga-kun enfadado, pero determinado a no dejar que ese viejo loco se saliera con la suya.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? Las clases ya están por empezar, será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes—. No estaba de humor para discutir con esa mocosa.

—Mire señor, yo soy la heredera de esta casa/museo, y usted no puede entrar por su mera gana a decirle a Suga-kun que se olvide de la _Kotori Obake_—, "después de lo que le ha hecho por mi culpa"—, y le ceda el museo para que lo destruya, ¿sabe cuánta información cultural se encuentra en esos libros?— Señaló los grandes estantes—. No venga a decir que todo esto son tonterías, es algo a lo que nuestros ancestros, ¡mi propio abuelo! se han dedicado...

—Ya estoy harto de ti pequeña niña entrometida, yo soy el alcalde de esta villa y tengo el control sobre estas tierras, y si no dejan este lugar en menos de 24 horas, tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza— su rostro estaba rojo de la ira—. La _Kotori Obake_ no existe, esa piedra azul es sólo una piedra más para decoración, ¡no tiene ningún valor espiritual!— Un jarrón cayó de una de las repisas, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. Shiori no se había dado cuenta de que Sakuma estaba a su lado. Al parecer también había estado espiando la conversación.

—¡Este museo pertenecen a Onee-san y a Suga-kun! ¡No puede simplemente echarlos de su hogar!— al igual que Shiori, traía la cara roja de ira—. Por culpa de gente ignorante como usted, los espíritus del bosque comienzan a enfadarse, ¡si sigue actuando tan inconscientemente como lo ha hecho hasta ahora...!

—¡Los espíritus del bosque!— repitió en tono burlón—. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme a mi un simple espíritu?

—Si usted supiera...— de nuevo, Sakuma fue interrumpida.

—Lo que yo sé, es que esta villa necesita expandirse, crecer, desarrollarse, ver hacia el futuro, y no creer en simples cuentos infantiles— por las mejillas de Sakuma corrían un par de lágrimas, había bajado la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo—. Tienen 24 horas para salir de aquí, y si no lo hacen, tendré que sacarlos, y no me importa dejarte en la calle, Suga-kun, tendrás que arreglártelas para conseguir un techo, comida y satisfacer tus demás necesidades—. Suga lo miraba con odio. Daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía así.

Suga comenzó a escribir una nota y se la entregó al alcalde, este sólo se rió.

—Si puedes conseguirme una prueba innegable de que la _Kotori Obake_ existe realmente, entonces te dejaré quedarte con el museo, de otra forma, ¡te irás!

El alcalde salió del museo. Un ambiente de tensión se quedó dentro, y por si fuera poco, había comenzado a chispear. Shiori respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. No permitiría que ese señor corriera a Suga-kun de su casa, y tampoco permitiría que destruyeran el museo, era un lugar muy valioso para ella.

Intentó sacarle un lado bueno a toda esa situación: tendría que regresar al bosque. Era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar la voz de Suga-kun.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Arrojo de ensaladas? :p**


End file.
